Transported into the twilight world
by Thelegendofcrazytwilightfan
Summary: In this story,a girl named Alicia who was in love with the worldwide phenomenon written by our one and only Stephenie Meyer,The Twilight Saga.Alicia was transported into the Twilight World as she wishes for it in her 16th birthday.She was shocked but happy in the same time because she became Bella when she got transported into the world..Will Alicia ever find her way back home?
1. Alicia and Her Birthday

_**Transported into the Twilight world...**_  
**Summary:In this story,a girl named Alicia who was in love with the world wide phenomenon written by our one and only Stephenie Meyer,The Twilight Saga. Alicia was transported into the Twilight world as she wishes on her 16th birthday...She was shocked but on the same time happy that she was Bella when she got transported into twilight...**

CHAPTER 1:Alicia and Birthday...  
It was a fine day,with a girl name Alicia who was going to celebrate her sweet was a fan of Stephenie Meyer and has read all of the Saga was a beautiful girl which many people used to refer her as Bella from The Twilight Saga since she has the characteristics of never thought that what she is gonna wish for in her birthday,would change her life forever,like ever.

It was exactly 7 pm before her guests starts to arrive at the birthday party was overly joyed to her "BFF'S" and family members 8 pm,they had a toss and it was the moment where Alicia was waiting for the past 4 years since people told her that,whatever they wish for in their 16th birthday would come the guests sang for her the song,Alicia took a moment to wish in front of her cake before blowing the candles a few seconds,Alicia wished 'I wish,I could be transported into the Twilight world,and become Bella and be a vampire at the end'.She never thought in a moment that it can actually come true...

After a few hours,the guests started to all of them are gone it is the time where everything in Alicia's life changed.

Do leave reviews... XXXXThelegendofcrazytwilight fanXXXX


	2. The night it changed my life

**Chapter 2:The night it changed my life...**  
(Alicia POV)  
That night,I did not expect the thing to happen.I packed my bag for school tommorow and since there were many space in my bag,I got to put in all of my Twilight Saga books which I wanted to read again at school and also borrow to my friends.I have always dreamt to be Bella and hoped that twilight was real...

When my head finnaly touched the pillow,it was 12 was exhausting since I had to talk to all my guest and treat them was actually my parents idea to have a big party since I was the only child for my parents and they had a lot of can actually be counted as one of the richest person in the country.I actually couldn't believe till now which I got transported from England to a small state down Washington,which was Forks.

I was sleeping soundly,when suddenly I realised that I was not in my room and I wasn't alone...When I opened my eyes,everything was green,I mean it was extremely ,I suddenly realised that the surrounding was quite sadly I could think where was me,I realised that I brought something along with me,I was my I checked inside and I was shocked that all of my Twilight Saga books was in it but my school books was nowhere to be found...

I suddenly saw a beam of light which was very bright which made me to faint instantly...

(Reviews pls,I'm running out of ideas...)xxxxxx...


	3. Forks

**Chapter 3:Forks**

** When I woke up,everything was white and it smelled like HOSPITAL...I was ,a man wearing a white coat came over to me and his name tag said Cullen.I was stunned in a came up to me and said,'Hi,can I know what your name is?'I said Alicia but he said according to my school ID which he found in my bag said Isabella Marie Swan.I was like WHAT?He then showed me my ID,then I said 'Sorry Doc,that's my name'.I just couldn't imagine myself,how can a fictional character come alive.I was then so curious,so I asked him,where am I?He was like so calmly said,'You're at Forks'.I then was like you mean 'Forks,which is a small state down Washington'.He was like 'Yes'.He then asked where are you from,I said "I'm from LA,America".I then acted as if nothing happened calmly asked him 'Are the Doctor which adopted 5 kids and moves down here about two years ago?'.For a moment he was not know what to answer...**


	4. Drive Back To The Cullens

**Chapter 4:Drive back to the Cullen's place.(Still on Alicia's POV)**

** Doctor,are you ok?I then said he's fine.I thought I had asked something then asked if I had any family member in Forks but I said Doctor Carlisle decided to take me back home to his place.**

** After a few documents were done,we got into his black mercedes-benz which was clearly described in the book.I was like 'Doctor,won't your family mind,me coming over to your place?'He was like 'Ok dear,first of all you don't have to be very formal with me,just call me Carlisle or if you don't mind you can call me "dad" if you want that moment,I was like OMG,he has an angel heart...**

** On the way back,he was then suddenly,told me that he wants to answer my question which I asked him at the hospital told 'Yes,I adopted 5 kids on my own with my wife Esme.'**

** The first one is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,he is is Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen she is 18,also a twin to Jasper Withlock Hale is Emmett McCarty Cullen,he is is,Mary Alice Brandon Cullen,she is is,Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen,he is 19,he is also the twin of Rosalie.**


	5. Carlisle Talking About The Cullens

**Chapter 5:Carlise Talking About The Cullens.**

**Carlisle's POV.**

Ok,so Bella I guess I should talk to you about my kids and my wife so you would actually not feel uncomfortable in front of ,so lets start with my wife Esme Cullen:She is very pretty,caring and a mother which is willing to listen to all your problems,all of us call her Esme sometimes the kids call her is Rosalie:She is not very friendly,acts cold sometimes,and most importantly she does not like to share her is always with ,talking about Emmett,here is somethings about him:He is 20 but acts like a 2 year kid,very naughty,most importantly he is a prankster,once he got Esme into the Wife Swap and drove all of us crazy with the "NEW MOM".Next is Alice,she is a pixie like daughter,loves to go shopping,I can actually bet you,when she sees you she will bring you on to shopping at Port Angeles after a few fits in everyone's closet,we don't hv a problem with our clothing at the house since she updates them every is,Jasper,he is like an ancient guy cause he loves reading old civil war books and looks like he is in pain but actually he is just its Edward,he doesn't have any girlfriend loves music and he plays lots of instruments like piano,violin and all of them are adopted,they actually like all of them date together like Rosalie with Emmett,Alice with Jasper and Edward still importantly,Edward loves collecting vehicles like Aston Martin,Volvo,Porsches and he would rather burst into flames than letting anyone touching he cars...So thats all about my family.


	6. The Arrival

**Chapter 6:The Arrival**

**Alicia's POV.**

When Carlisle finished talking,we actually hv already reached the he was talking about the Cullens,I was actually thinking 'Why should I listen,cause I already know about them'.But it was actually nice listening Carlisle talking cause I get to know the Cullens much more better then described in the house was much more magnificent than the movies and was peace and we entered the house it was all modernly designed with arts hanging on the the **REAL** **Bella** expected the house to be full of moats,coffins and dungeons...Suddenly,a beautiful,motherly looked lady came towards Carlisle and took his briefcase and asked 'How was the your day,dear?'I bet it was Esme.

Immediately,Carlisle introduced Esme to was like 'Alicia,this is my wife Esme,and Esme,this is my patient Alicia from America,she got lost in Forks'.Esme came and hugged me and said 'Nice to meet you dear'. I was like a beautiful young lady with blonde hair came she was like the most prettiest person I have ever by looking at her hair I could say it way said Hi and just rushed up the stairs.I could tell that actually Carlisle and Esme were actually disappointed with Rosalie.

Then a short little girl came in through the door,it was exactly what Jacob used to call her shortie,it can actually fit was was so damn friendly and said 'Hi,I'm Alice n You're Bella right,Nice to meet you?I heard about you through Carlisle when he was speaking to me through the handphone.I can bring you shooping at Port Angeles later in a few hours time.I could actually hear Esme and Carlise chuckled behind me and Carlisle told me from the back 'Told you Bella',I was like o...k...

Then a huge muscular guy came around and said,like a seriously a 2 years old kid 'Hi,I'm Emmett,U can call me Em or my nickname gave a slight smack on Emmett head and Emmett was like 'MOM'...A guy with a blonde hair came down the stairs and said Hi to me and gave me some Civil War Books to read.I could only answer 'Thanks'...

Then lastly,a guy with messy hair but golden colour hair came down and said 'Hi' to me,He was everyone's most favourite character,it was Edward.I said 'Hi' back to looks a bit depressed cause he couldn't read my really looked better than described in the books.

**REVIEWS PLEASE...xxxxThelegendofcrazytwilight fanxxxxx**


	7. Room,cheak-up and tour

**Chapter 7:Room,cheak-up and tour.**

**Alicia's POV.**

Alice then suddenly grabbed my hand with her cold hand and brought me to tour around the I saw the house the was only one word I could say,which was **MAGNIFICENT...**There were 12 on each door,there would be a small tiny piece of wood crafted with names on first room we went in was Carlise's and Esme' room was the master bedroom,the wall was covered with purple and white bed size was like king closet which was inside the bedroom itself was much more bigger that the bedroom area.

The closet was filled with lots and lots of handbags,high heels,man's shoes,dresses,men's formal wear and casual wear,lady's casual wears,sling bags,make-up,designer's collection,and there went a lot of shoes and accesories from Jimmy Choo and Rupert Sanderson and clothing from Kardashian Collection,Dorothy Perkins,Couch,Giorgio Armani and bathroom was plain but neat.

Second bedroom we went was Alice and Jasper's,the bedroom was bed's size was like about queen size but the closet was much more bigger than Esme and Carlisle' were many army clothing in the closet and a lot of ladies stuff and also men' bath was fully white but well kept.

Third,was Edward's first room,it was messy but yet still were a lot of music cd' was currently listening to Claire De Lune by closet was a bit smaller than the other but still yet huge.

Forth,we went to Rosalie's and Emmett's was so damn messy,and Rosalie was trying to clean it yet Emmett was still messing it up,because they were in their room so we decided not to enter their room.

The fifth room was Carlisle personal office,fully equipped with machines and doctors were a few medical books in it,and Alice's did not like to see only medical books so Alice decided to add in Jasper's war books.

The sixth room,was a library fully covered with shelves,tables and chairs and a few Macbooks and iMac' were lots of different type of books.

The seventh room was,Edward music room ,where there were many type of musical instruments and Alice said Edward would even "CAMP OUT" in the room.

The eighth room,was picture room,where a lot of pictures were kept as memories.

The ninth room,was a store room.

The tenth room was a guest room which I will be staying was really nice,huge but closet was not stocked up yet but soon will be.

The eleventh room was game room,where there will be various types of video games and lots of fun seems Emmett would stay in the room the entire day.

The last room,was a movie theathre was had all type of to new...

Suddenly,Carlisle came and took me to his office for more was done in minutes so I was allowed to go back to my went to Port Angeles a few hours earlier n got me some I got changed and rested in my room for a few hours...


	8. Discussion Among The Cullens

**Chapter 8:Discussion among the Cullens...**

**All the Cullen's POV.**

Carlisle!You can't let her into our life!She can bring danger to our species...Rosalie demanded...Rosalie,bring it down,she might hear you..Carlisle dear,she is very nice,you can see it..Esme ,finally I got a HUMAN to bully to,Emmett said joyfully,cutted by Alice Don't u dare prankster...Edward finally spoke up,I agree to Rose,I don't like her living with us,she makes me frus,I can't read her mind...Jasper was just all of them heard footsteps down the was Bella.

**xxxxThelegendofthecrazytwili ghtfanxxxx**


	9. Revealing Part 1

**Chapter 9:Revealing Part 1.**

**Cullen's and Alicia's POV.**

I came down the stairs and went to the place where the Cullens were and Alice was really sad when they thought that actually I was leaving,but actually I wanted to tell them about how I ended up in Forks and about The Twilight Saga.

I unzipped my bag and took out all the 4 Saga Cullens were actuallt schocked to see me taking out the who was really curious to know what books was it,took the books and saw the ,I started explaining to the Cullens that actually,there is a worldwide famous movie phenomenon called The Twilight they were seperated into 5 movie which are _ Twilight,New moon,Eclipse,Breaking Dawn Part 1 and Breaking Dawn Part 2._They were also published into books called Twilight,New Moon,Eclipse and two books combined together called Breaking Dawn and all were written by Stephenie Meyer.I then introduced is my perspective talking to the Cullens.

Alicia:Ok,so I hope that you people don't get shocked with the story I am gonna tell you.

Emmett:Can't u just make it fast,I can't wait for it!

Alicia:Ok,so here it ,I celebrated my sweet 16 at LA and my name is actually Alicia and **NOT **Isabella Marie Swan.I wished that I could be transported into the twilight world and finally be a vampire as Bella was at the end.

Alice:You mean VAMPIRE.V-A-M-P-I-R-E.

Alicia:Yup,just like what you guys are now.

Esme,Rosalie and Carlisle:So you know wht we are?But how?

Alicia:Of course,I know what you are but I knew all of them through the books.(Showed all the books)

Edward:So,how does the story goes on ?

Alicia:Ok,so there is this 14 or 15 years old girl called Isabella but prefers Bella moves from Pheonix to Forks with her father since her mother Renee remarried a baseball premier league guy called father is Charlie who is The Chief Police of she she meet this guy called Jacob Black and Billy ,not only vampires is in this story but also ,so lets continue,so she goes to Forks High School and meets 5 mysterious kids,where are you 5 when **Bella first met Edward,YOU!**She fell for him!And when the first met in a biology class a fan blew through Bella's hair and Edward smelled her ,the sits were all taken,Bella had to sit beside Edward and Edward just couldn't take it...In a moment,he wanted to **KILL ** a few days,Bella realised that the Cullens started to not to come to school for some felt really bad.

Emmett:So someone,is felling bad towards us and EDWARD huh!Hahahahah...

Esme:Dear,don't mind him so what happened to Bella?

Alicia:Ok,so after a few days both of them met again in the bio were learning something about ONIONS...And actually,for all of your information,Bella **IS** Edward's mate.

Esme and Carlisle:Finally,he met someone.

Alicia:But,you guys did a big mistake in your life,which you will never forget...Which almost killed Bella and Edward ,lets stop about killing and continue with the starting,So they met and and they were getting to know each other,and one word which made Edward fall for her which is '**I trust you'.**

Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie and Alice:WOW!Edward,I never thought of that!

Edward:Even,I can't believe it man...

Alicia:Yup,you wouldn't believe me now but u will know ,Edward frequently started meeting Bella and one day Bella invited Edward over to La Push beach,but it know why right?!And Mike Newton had a crush on Bella ,one day,Edward wnt to Bella's house and invited her over was not scared that she will be in a house full of vampires but she was scared if you people would not approve her!

Everyone:Wait,stop right there!She knew what we were?

Alicia:Oh,sorry about that,Bella,Jessica and Angela went to Port Angeles for shopping for prom and you theme were Casino,Monte Carlo and James Bond.

Alice:So,I guess we gonna get our dresses and the tuxes soon before all the good ones gets washed off..

Esme:Alice,can you pls stop with your shopping spree for a moment,let Bella,sorry I mean Alicia complete her story...

Alice:FINE!

Alicia:Ok,so the went to Port Angeles for shopping and stuff right so Bella wanted to go over to a bookshop in Port Angeles since Jacob told her about the 'cold ones'.

Edward:So,the Jacob guy is the 'villian' here.!

Alicia;No,HE IS NOT!

Ed:Sorry.

Alicia:Ok,so after she bought a book,she went through an alley so met up with some bad ,who felt protective of her,followed her whereever she went,but only apperred when she needded Ed,came with his VOLVO as an HERO and rescued ,before that,Bella almost got hitted by a van which belong to Tyler in the parking lot and Ed saved her just an inch before the van could hit her to death,and there is where she was brought to Forks hospital and met you,Dr,Carlisle.

Dr.:So,she has met me too?

Alicia:Yup,she has not only met Esme till she came here to visit...Ok,so after Ed rescued her he brought her to dinner,at a restaurant and he said that he could read minds but he did not reveal that he was a VAMPIRE...Till,she found out by her ,when they were in the car Ed left the air-cond to cold so when Bella reached the switch,Ed's hand also went the causing their hand to gasped as it was very she found out tht he was one of the 'cold ones'...So,the next day Bella took Ed to the forest and asked him to say what he finnaly,she herself told what he is.


	10. Revealing Part 2

**Chapter 10:Revealing Part 2**

**Alicia's and Cullens POV.**

Ed:Did I hurt her,when she spoke about it?

Alicia:No,but u kept telling her that u are not good enough for her to have a happy and a normal human life.U even showed her how you look in sunlight,and she was you told her that 'The lion fell in love with the lamb'.And she would say 'what a stupid lamb',n u would say 'what a sick masochistic lion'.And the most unbelieveable thing it became a world famous qoute and it says 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb,what a stupid lamb,and what a sick masochistic lion.'The next day,you invited her to your house and when she came Rosalie crushed a bowl because you guys did italianiees for her but she ate already since she knew you poeple don't eat.

Rosalie:Wow...

Esme:That is so nice of her!

Alicia:And guess what Alice said when she hugged Bella?

Alice:Come on,tell me!

Alicia:You,do smell good!

Alice:hahahahah.

Alicia:So then,you guys played baseball when a thunder came and a nomad came passing through!

Everyone:**WHAT?Did they hurt BELLA?**

Alicia:Yes,they did,but its later on.

Ed:Who were they?

Alicia:Laurent (Irina's Mate),James (Victoria's mate),Victoria (James Mate).They were all very dangerous and since James was the tracker,he hunted for Bella since the ,James went to Renee's place,took a DVD about young Bella n her mom and a camcorder.

Emmett:What did that guy do with that camcorder?

Alicia:And also Charlie always stocks up a pepper spray in Bella's bag since there were many killing going from Seattle to Forks and it was the NOMAD...Oh ok,since they knew that James was tracking Bella ,Jasper and Alice drove Bella south and the other went ,when Jasper,Alice and Bella were in their hotel,Alice suddenly got a vision,it was a ballet room called THE MIMI' was were Bella took lessons when she was a ,somehow James got Bella's number,called her and said that Renee was was actually the voice of Renee from the DVD finding for Bella decided to leave Jasper and Alice while they were cheaking out and went to ballet studio alone.

Emmett:GOD,how dumb is she to go and meet a nomad alone!

Alicia:So,when Bella found out that James played a trick on her,James started to strangle her,so she sprayed the pepper spray into his eyes,expecting it to ,Jame started to record each single moment of her painful "almost death".Expecting it to break Ed's since,Ed was very fast he arrived first at the place,and he started attacking ,James pushed Bella to the mirror till the mirror broke into so many pieces and went through her head.

Esme:If,I could cry,I would burst into tears.

Alicia:Don't worry,anyway she ,James pressed Bella's leg with his foot until it broke and he bit her in her ARM!

Everyone:GASPED!So she was a vampire already?!

Alicia:No,Edward managed to take out hte venom just in seconds.

Rosalie:So,what happen to James?

Alicia:James was dead,killed by Alice,Rosalie yourself,Jasper and Bella ended up in hospital,n the sweetest thing is when Bella visited you guys,Ed wrote a song to after she got out of hospital,all of you went to Bella so desperately wanted Ed to change her but Ed said no since he doesn't want her to become a that's the end of TWILIGHT.

Everyone:Just like that?

Alicia:Yup,but New Moon was the most sad movie where all of you did a biggest mistake in your life and almost made two of the people who you love the most almost to sacrifice themselves.

Everyone:GASPED!

**Do leave reviews xxxxxxxxxxThelegendofcrazytw ilghtfanxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. The Next Chapter Begins

**Chapter 11:The Next Chapter Begins...**

**Alicia's and Cullens POV.**

Esme:What do you mean biggest mistake in our life?

Alicia:All of you left Bella,and Edward told Bella that she was not good enough for her!

Rosalie,Alice,Esme:How could you Ed?

Ed:What?!(Shocked)

Jasper:But why?

Alicia:Because it was Bella's 18th b'day,n Alice wanted to celebrate Bella's b'day so she had a she was attacked!

Esme:Alice,can't you live without throwing a party?

Rosalie:Attacked by who?

Alicia:JASPER!

Jas:What?!Why would I even attack her?

Alicia:Because she was opening a gift given by Carlisle and Esme and she had a paper cut so since u was still a new 'vegetarian' u had no control ove your in this story The Volturi is in it!

Everyone:Can't there even be a happy story without the volturi in it?!

Emmett:Then only the story would go on,Gosh can u people just listen to Alicia!

(Alicia continues her story)

Alicia:So,since she was attacked,Ed felt bad about it and told her that she was not good enough for him!So all of you left her just like that for 6 months...

Alice:6 MONTHS?!

Alicia:And u did not even reply any of her e-mails,how cruel would it be huh ?!

Em:How could u,she was like our little sis!

Rose:Yup,how could you!

Alice:Hey,it wasn't my fault yet the "ALICE" in the book not me!

Alicia:But soon to be you I guess!

Alice:Ok sorry...

Alicia:So,Jacob came into her life!

Em n Jas:So,here come Ed's competitior!

(Everyone laughed except for Ed)

Alicia:So Ed said before he left that,he would be like he never existed and asked Bella to promise not to do anything Bella did all type of reckless stuff to see one thing she did was,jumping of a that,when she went to the meadow.

Em:Hang on there,what meadow?

Alicia:Ok,its a meadow where it belongs to Ed and Bella.

(Emmett sees Rosalie and said that they might need one to.)

Alicia:Ok,when she went to the meadow,she met Laurant ,Laurant wanted to kill Bella as a purpose of Edward to feel the pain what Victoria is feeling when they killed by the time,a pack of wolves came out attacking Laurant to death.

Jas,Ed,Em:So,another 'villian' is dead!

Alicia:Yup,so she went and told Charlie what she saw in woods other than meeting Laurant on the way hunting,Harry Clearwater,father to Seth and Leah Clearwater and husband to Sue Clearwater,got an heart attack and when one day when Bella went visiting Jacob then she found out that Jacob was a _**werewolf**_ when Bella jumped of a cliff,Alice got the vision and thought she was committing suicide,actually she did them when Alice told Rose,Rose called Ed told that Bella was dead.(edward wasn't staying with you people)So when Jacob found out she was cliff jumping,Jacob saved night,when Edward called The Swan Residence,Jacob said Charlie was arranging for a funeral,Ed who misunderstood it thought it was Bella's actually it was Harry's ,that time,Alice came visiting Bella to get an explanation from her,received a call from Rosalie saying Ed was going to Volterra to die to.

Ed:Was I that stupid not to understand?

Everyone:Don't ask us,ask yourself.!

Alicia:So,Alice and Bella flew to Italy to save Ed went to Aro,Caius and Marcus to kill him but they didn't want to because he had a very good ,Ed decided to reveal him self to the in time,Bella managed to save him and Ed said whatever he said 6 months ago he didn't mean it,he just wanted Bella to have a happy human life.

(Everyone looking at Edward,saying 'Then you tell'!)

Alicia:So,Jane and Felix came down from the tower to get Ed,Alice and Bella to go to the throne was suprised to see he took Bella's hand to see but it was was Alice said that she has one seen Bella becoming a part of the vampire since,Felix wanted to changed her so badly,you three had a huge fight in the throne then everything went fine,n u guys moved back to that's the end of New Moon.

_**...Thelegendofcrazytwilightfan...**_


	12. It all Begins With A Choice

**Chapter 12:It All Begins With A Choice.**

**Alicia's and Cullens POV.**

Alicia:Ok,so this is a very nice story,its called ECLIPSE.

Carlisle:So dear,what the story about?

Alicia:Ok,in this story finally,all of you guyz and Bella will finally graduate and discusses about which university to go!

Rose,Em,Jas,Ali,Ed:Finnaly,we are out of high thanks to Bella.

Alicia:Jessica give the graduation speech,she preety much nailed it,Alice throwed a graduation party in this literally invited everyone who one of the sad this is there will be a NEWBORN ARMY attack.

Carlisle:What?!

Alicia:Yes,and it comes from Seattle and the head will be Victoria and Riley Biers,he was changed by Victoria herself for revenge,but you guys won the tryed to kiss Bella,Bella pushed him and punched his face and broke her hand,Ed got really best thing is,Edward purposed Bella at the end and Bella said YES.

Ed:Seriously?

Alicia:You won't believe the upcoming stories seriously.

Esme:Finally,Edward is ending his bachelor life after hundreds of years.

Alice:We're gonna throw a party for that.

Esme:I agree with you this time Ali.

Ed:Can u both stop it,let Alicia to continue her story!

Alicia:Thank you, so,at the end of the battle,because Jacob got crushed by the 's bones shattered.

Em:Serve him right!

Esme,Rose n Ali:Em,can u just stop it!

Alicia:So both of you decided to tell Charlie and Bella was happy because you were bullet prove.

(Everyoone laughed)

Ed:Ok,that's funny,and Bella agreed to let Alice to plan the entire weeding like the venue,dress,food,guest list,cake,deco and etc.

Ali:Thanks for telling me that,I'm so realived,I thought they would give it to a wedding planner.

Alicia:So,that the end of _**ECLIPSE...**_

_**So how was the story?Do leave reviews.**_

_**...Thelegendofcrazytwilightfan...**_


	13. Forever is Just The Beginning

**Chapter 13:Forever Is Just The Beginning...**

**Alicia's and Cullens POV.**

Alicia:Ok,so in this we are in Breaking Dawn book,and the movie is Breaking Dawn Part 1.

Em:Why,are we so fast in the last book?

Alicia:Because,I am fast in telling stories ,Emmett.

Em:Huh!

Alicia:Ok,so the movie begins with the ,ok before I forget Rosalie finally ended up getting to get better with Bella since she revealed her Rose said that she envy Bella and not hate her.

Rose:What?I envy her?!Impossible!

Esme:Anything is possible,my dear!

Alicia:Ok,so the movie started with the wedding and the wedding was perfect,I mean really thanks to Alice.

(Alice smiles)

Alicia:And,you will have a new member in this family!How happy is it...

Everyone:What you mean by a new member,its Bella right?

Alicia:Its not only Bella,but its also Reneesme to.

Carlisle and Esme:Who is Ruh-nez-mee?

Alicia:Its Reneesme-Bella mom's and your's Esme name joint so its Reneesme.

Carlisle and Esme:So who is Reneesme?

Alicia:Its Bella's and Edward's daughter.

Everyone:What?How is possible?

Alicia:It is possible!After their wedding,Ed and Bella flew to Rio and went to Isle Esme.

Esme:What is Isle Esme?

Carlisle:Dear,you shouldn't have told about Isle Esme!

Alicia:Does that mean,Esme doesn't know what is Isle Esme.?

Carlisle:Of course,she doesn't know,I wanted to give that to her this year for her birthday!...

Alicia:Sorry,but I still have to tell,its a part of the story.!

Carlisle:It's alright,just go on..

Esme:Can both of you stop and tell me what's going on?!

Alicia:So Esme,Carlisle will give to you a birthday present this year its Isle an beautiful island which this family owns.

Alice:WOW!

Alicia:But,personally it belongs to Carlisle and Esme ONLY...

Esme:Ok thanks Carlisle,Alicia please continue your story.

Alicia:Ok,so after the wedding Ed and Bella flew to Rio De Janeiro(Only crossing I mean).

Em:Ok,I guess all of us should visit the island one ?

Everyone:Sure!

Alicia:Ok,so after two weeks,that morning Ed went on a course and Bella fried chickens and ate thought she messed up the chicken when she went and threw up but actually both of them were expecting a child.

Ed:You mean mine and Bella's?

Alicia:Yup,but the child is half vampire and half human it crushed each and every bone inside Bella till the last one **her SPINE.**!

Everyone:What?!

Alicia:Yes,actually none of you wanted that child except for Bella herself,Esme and Rosalie.

Alice:So,even I myself didn't want that child?Even Ed?

Alicia:Yup,Ed thought its killing Bella inside out!Yup,and Bella didn't want to kill Reneesme since she had a bond with her unborn child and she thought it was a boy!

Rose:A boy?

Alicia:Yup,and she wanted to name it EJ short form of Edward when Reneesme broke her spine,everyone knew she was not gonna survive.

(Everyone was extremely silent.)

Alicia:So,Reneesme was born in Carlisle's office by cutting open Bella's stomach.

Em:God,that must be painful.!

Alicia:Yup,but eventhough Reneesme was a half vampire she was had no venom in her teeth and she survives on both human food and blood,and she sleeps like a human.I know you don't want to hear this,but you will have imprinted on her.!

Ed:WHAT?!How could he imprint on my daughter?

Alicia:It was not his choice ok,so you still have to considerate.

Ed:Fine,I will try to...

Alicia:So,when Reneesme was born,Bella's body couldn't stand it anymore so,her heart stops beating!

Everyone:What,will she be alive still?

Alicia:In human world,the answer will be NO for sure,but in your world the answer will surely be YES!Edward bit Bella everywhere he could,from her neck to her feet.

Em:Ew!

Alicia:Hey,don't forget even you got transformed like that!

Em:Oh,yah,I forgot!

Alicia:So her transformation took 3 finally,the movie stops when Bella open's her eyes and see everything in a new way,a _**VAMPIRE**_ way...

(Everyone GASPED).

**xxxxxxxxxxThelegendofcrazytw ilightfanxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. The Epic Finale That Will Live Forever

**Chapter 14:The Epic Finale That Will Live Forever.**

**Alicia's and Cullens POV.**

Alicia:So,the first person she met as a vampire is for sure Edward for your information,Reneesme grows very very fast,in 1 week she looks like a 2 years old in 1 year she looks like a 11 year old in the movie its the last twilight movie called The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 2.

Everyone:WOW.!

Alicia:So Carlisle,I guess its better for you to start doing research,and she is **NOT **an immortal a misunderstanding begins ,when Bella wakes up,she goes hunting with Ed and met up with a human,since she is a newborn,they have no control over their thirst and since they met up with a human,the human was mountain climbing and had blood coming out so Bella wanted to attack the human but was stopped by Ed and understood why and since this family is a vegetarian she just when Bella and Ed reached the house after the hunting,Jacob was still couldn't leave cause his imprint is when Bella found out he imprinted on Reneesme she got really mad till she threw him out of the house and started to attack the worst thing is he called Rennesme 'Nessie'.

Ed:She named he under LOCH NESS MONSTER?(Edward growled.)

Alicia:Calm down Ed,that was even Bella's reaction,but none of them Reneesme has a gift.

Alice:What gift?

Alicia:Since she is half vampire,she has the opposite gift of Edward's,when she touches someone at their face with her hand,she will show all type of memories she had with that Bella has a mental shield.

Everyone:WOW!She has an amazing gift!

Alicia:So,Ed wrote a song for Nessie to...How sweet is it since it was winter,Bella,Jacob and Ness went hunting at the frozen river,and while Ness was catching snowflakes,Irina came and saw she went and complained to The Volturi.!

Em:Huh,another time,there's this man!

Jasper:So what happens next.?

Alicia:So,when she went and complained to the Volturi,the trust Renessme was an immortal child and wanted to kill ,the Cullen's started to gather witnesses which are VAMPIRES from all around the world to help before that,they celebrated Bella's the Cullen's gave them a personal cottage for the 3 of was really ,before the battle begins,Jasper and Alice left to find witness but in the letter they never told why they when Ed,Bell and Reneesme was home,Bella founnd out that Alice tore the sheet of paper for a book in the house and it was a Shakespeare book.

Alice:Why the hell would I tear a Shakespeare book

Alicia:Calm down and listen,so when Jacob went to Charlie and reavealed who he really is,as usual a ,Charlie was happy,that Bella doesn't phase into a wolf but he doesn't know that she is a vampire and they told that Reneesme is their adopted Charlie guessed out its not from Reneesme's eyes and Bella's ,inside the book it says and destroy this Bella threw the book into Bella went to meet and found out that he is a lawyer that makes fake bc and stuff,etc.

Em:Wow,a lawyer doing that!

Alicia:I know right,so the witnesses and the Cullen's gather's at the frozen river to confront _**THE VOLTURI ,**_so when they were confronting the Volturi,Alice and Jasper came with their witness Huilen and is same like Reneesme half human and his age is a fake battle happens in Alice's vision where Carlisle and Jasper will 'die'

Carlisle and Jasper:Why US?

Alicia:Don't worry,its just a finally,in the "battle",Aro will die killed by Bella and Edward and Irina will really die because she said she will take full responsibility for THE VOLTURI coming to after everything was Volturi said that Reneesme gives no harm to the VAMPIRE world and sending of all the witnesses,Alice will show a vision to Edward.

Alice and Edward:What vision?!

Alicia:The vision is about Reneesme when she is older and she has a relationship with Jacob since he is her imprint and has a happy life after at the end of the movie Edward and Bella will go to their meadow and Bella with put up her shield and shows something to Edward,how they first met and that second,Bella told Edward that nobody has ever loved him like she did and that's the end of The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 2.

Eveyone:Happily ever after huh?!

,I need your help!

**xxxThelegendofcrazytwilightf anxxx**


	15. Seeking Help

**Chapter 15:Seeking For Help.**

**Alicia's and Cullens POV.**

Esme and Carlisle:What is it dear?

Alicia:I need your help,for me to go back to LA.

Alice:What,you are leaving?

Alicia:Yes,I need to.I don't belong is not my world all of you belong at your world.I'm happy enough for meeting all of you.

Em,Japer and Rose:So,do you really need to leave?

Alicia:This is 2007,Twilight started at 2008 and ended at I'm Alicia and not Bella.I don't belong with means Bella will be coming next when I leave,I don't know if I can come back here?!But the thing is Forks exist and all of you exist I can actually come and visit all of you every I am still welcomed here?!

Carlisle and Esme:Of course,you are always welcomed your second you told this story,we can actually prevent some of the thing to happen.

Alicia:Thanks Carla...If you both of you don't mind can I call you both mom and dad?

Esme and Carlisle:Yes of course,you are now apart of this Cullen family.

(Alicia goes and hugs both of them)

Alicia:Thanks mom,thanks dad.

Esme and Carlisle:You are always welcome my daughter.

(Carlisle calls airport and prepares a ticket to LA)

_**At The Airport.(Imagination)(Actually still in the dream).**_

(Alicia hugging talking to Edward).

Alicia:Ok, I told you your 't leave her like what you did in the movie broke her a here,keep this 4 books with will need them.

Edward:But,its yours.

Alicia:Don't worry,I have another 8 copies at my will need them more than I ,one fine day,as a memory of mine,you can sit down,open this books and tell this stories to Bella and Reneesme.(Crys a little)

Edward:Thank you so much,Alicia.

(Alicia goes to Alice and Rosalie)

Alicia:Hey,don't forget me k.

Alice:Of course not,I wouldn't forget you after what you did for us.I mean telling my family's future and Edward the most.

Alicia:Do keep my memories I you still remember all this when Reneesme was born and when Bella is a vampire,tell about me I came here and told the future.

(Alice immediately hugged Alice and said of course.)

(Alicia goes to Rosalie)

Alicia:Hey Rose,don't act to cold on Bella k.N don't forget to envy her.(Chuckled).

Rose:Hey(Hugged Alicia).I won't forget you,like for saving Ed's future again.

Alicia:Its just a small matter.

(Alicia goes to Emmett)

Em:Hey,u wanna know something?

Alicia:What?

Em:I'm gonna miss u so much.

Alicia:Same goes here,and stop picking fight with others don't put Esme into Wife Swap ever again(both laughed and hugged)

(Alicia goes to Jasper)

Alicia:Hey Jas,try to control your emo don't worry,you won't die in the battle.

for everything.

Alicia:No,problem.U won't forget me right.?

Jasper:Never.

Alicia:Hey,here is your war books you gave to me the other day.

Jas:Hey just keep it,it will be a memory from me to you.

Alicia:Thanks.(Hugs Jasper)

(Alicia goes to Carlisle and Esme)

Alicia:Mom,dad thanks for everything you did!I will miss both of you very dad,sorry for telling out about Isle Esme to mum.

Carlisle:Its ok,dear.I was gonna tell her anyway.

Esme:dear,here is the Cullen crest from us to you will never forget that you are a Cullen will always be Alicia will never forget you my dear.

Alicia:Thanks mom,I will also never forget I will always be Alicia though,people thing the Cullen family is a fictional and FOREVER Alicia Cullen.

Esme:That's always,what you are dear.

Alicia:Thank you mom so much,I will miss you all.

Esme:We will miss you too.


	16. Awakening

**Chapter 16:Awekening**

**Alicia's POV.**

I suddenly heard someone screaming my name ALICIA!I then suddenly woke up,it was 12 afternoon.I thought that I was really at Forks.I then opened my room door and told that I was already up to my mom.I then entered my room back,closed the room door and went to my school 4 Saga books was nowhere to be found but there were some war books inside my bag the exact same book Jasper gave to me in my dream and I saw a red velvet coated box,I opened the box and saw the exact same original Cullen Crest.(Sometimes in America,they sell fake ones as accesories.)The exact Cullen crest that Esme,my second mom gave me.I took the red velvet coated box with the crest in it opened my balcony door and I stood there in one of the biggest balcony in the bungalow,looked up the sky and said NOW and FOREVER a Cullen,I am Alicia Cullen and this is my story...

_**xxxThelegendofcrazytwilightf anxxx**_


	17. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Author's Note.**

So people,how was my story about Alicia?I hope to the people who read this enjoyed it!I will be writing my new story in a very close time so I hope you will be reading it too...I really wish that I was Alicia somehow,we are leaving in a real materialistic world so its all twilight fans out there,you will be now and forever a I am.I am Thanusha Cullen and this is my story.

xxxThelegendofcrazytwilghtfa nxxx


End file.
